


Paintballs & Panties

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Gallavich, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rimming, Southside Romance, Spanking, Teasing, Vandalism, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: For all you lovers out there! Mickey and Ian celebrate a very Southside Valentine’s Day as only they can!





	1. Paintballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey surprises Ian with a date much like the ones they had in their early years together, but he’s got a few special upgrades in mind!

Its Valentines Day in the Southside of Chicago and per usual, Nobody gives much of a shit. Between tight roping the poverty line, keeping out alcoholic parents, and dodging getting shot, there isn’t much time to pay attention to such a pointless holiday, but nobody could give a fuck less than Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich.

After all they’ve been through together, neither boy cares in the least about fancy things like flowers or chocolates. They’re Southside after all, and they have each other, at the end of the day thats all they want or need. However, coming from the long line of party animals that they do, they never give up an opportunity to have a celebration.

Each year goes by with the same routine for the two: Good Food, Good Weed, and Great Sex. Its pretty much a tradition at this point and this year, Ian doesn’t expect anything to be much different, he has one small surprise for Mickey, but thats for later.

So when Mickey comes home from work late on February 14th and tells him that they’re going on a date, he about falls out of his seat. “We’re doing what now?!” Ian asks, mouth hanging open in utter shock. “Just C’mon Firecrotch” Mickey says, rolling his eyes as he takes his hand, leading him out their front door and down to the sidewalk, where a green explorer is parked at the curb.

Ian eyes Mickey suspiciously and he shrugs, leading Ian around to the back of the car “it’s ours til morning” he says “thought we could do things the old fashion way tonight” he pops the trunk and asks “You Game, Gallagher?” Ian looks down into the car and a huge grin spreads across his face. Waiting for them are two loaded paintball guns, a few dozen eggs, and a giant pack of toilet paper.

He laughs “Really Mick? I haven’t rolled a house since the 6th grade, isn’t this a little trashy?” Mickey smirks, getting into Ian’s space as he says “yeah, you got a problem with that tough guy? Thought you fell for me cause I’m Southside trash?” Ian beams, wrapping his arms Mickey’s waist and sinking his hands into his back pockets. “Did I say trashy was a bad thing?” he asks, kissing Mickey’s lips.

Mickey grins against his mouth, slipping his tongue in to deepen the kiss. Ian pulls back after a moment “if we get caught imma whoop your ass” he says. Mickey scoffs “I broke outta prison and crossed the border twice without gettin caught. You think imma get busted for doin this shit? Please”

He kisses Ian again, pulling back and murmuring “kinda hopin you’ll whoop my ass anyway though” Ian laughs, “that can be arranged” he says, giving Mickey a hard slap on the butt “C’mon tough guy, let’s go” they hop in the car and cruise off into the night, Mickey driving and Ian riding shot gun, grinning at the 6 pack resting on the floor of the passenger seat.

When they get downtown, Mickey grins at Ian and says “aight get em” Ian reaches into the back and grabs the paint ball guns, passing one to Mickey and rolling down his window. He begins shooting at buildings and the sidewalk, splattering them with paint and laughing. He hits a movie theatre sign several times smack in the middle so you can see the paint against the glowing lights, making them both laugh.

“Good shot, take the wheel” Ian grabs the steering wheel while Mickey leans out the window on his side. “Drive by mothafuckaaaas” he calls out, splattering a restaurant window and startling the people eating behind it. They cackle as they drive on through downtown, taking turns shooting and laughing and until they end up back in a residential part of the city. “Whose house should we hit first?” Ian asks and Mickey shrugs “who do we hate enough?”

Ian thinks hard for a minute. “Mrs. Farmer” he decides. “The fuckin high school gym teacher?!” Ian grins evilly at him, nodding. Mickey thinks about it and shrugs “well, she was always a bitch”

Mrs. Farmer’s house goes down in eggs and toilet paper without incident. They hit up Tommy and Kermit’s places just for kicks, laughing hysterically as they run for it and taking turns driving their get away car. Mickey insists on showering The Kash n Grab, and both Trevor and Caleb’s apartment buildings with paint balls. “You just hate everyone else I’ve slept with don’t you?” Ian asks him “Duh” Mickey says around the butt of a cigarette.

Next Mickey suggests that they go to the Lishman’s. “Are you fuckin crazy?!” Ian asks “last time we were there you got fucking shot!” “All the More reason to take my revenge” Mickey says, wiggling his eyes brows at Ian “C’mon Gallagher, live a little!” Ian sighs resignedly and takes off for the north side, hitting up a few random houses that are too nice for their liking on the way.

When they get to the Lishman’s they park up the street. No lights are on in the mansion, making them feel secure. Ian grabs the eggs and Mickey the toilet paper and they sneak up to the giant house, smirking at each other deviantly as they decorate the place with egg yolks and toilet paper streamers.

When all the eggs are gone, Mickey looks at Ian and holds up the last toilet paper roll “wanna do the honors?” He asks, holding it out to him. Ian grins, “aw, Look at you being a gentleman, I guess chivalry isn’t dead after all” Mickey rolls his eyes muttering “whatever just throw the fuckin TP asshole” Ian laughs, leaning in to plant a little kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before he takes the roll, pulls it out a little, and chucks it at a tree near an upstairs window.

The toilet paper catches a branch and then flies into the window pane, shattering it. A light goes on and a shrill voice can be heard screaming “what the fuck?!” “Oh shit!” Ian hisses, taking off in the direction of their car. Mickey is right behind him, running for his life and trying not to laugh out loud as more lights turn on and the “drunk old lady” can be heard hurrying onto her front lawn with her shotgun. “Fuckers! Not again!” She yells, firing two warning shots into the air as they jump in the explorer and peal out of the neighborhood, heading back toward The Southside laughing their asses off.

When they get back to the neighborhood, Mickey parks in front of the baseball field and gets out. He grabs two beers from their pack and leads Ian into the dug out. They jump the fence and Mickey pulls out his knife, murmuring “shotgun” as he stabs it and presses it to his lips, sucking down the frothy liquid and covering the hole with his thumb as he passes it to Ian, shot gunning the other for himself.

They burp in unison and Ian laughs, unable to wipe the dopey grin off his face. “What?” Mickey asks, pulling a blunt from his pocket and lighting it up . “You” Ian says “you’re amazing you know that?” Mickey blushes murmuring “shut up” as he passes the blunt to Ian. “No” Ian says, taking it and hitting before getting into Mickey’s space, backing him up against the chain link fence.

“You are, this was the best date I could’ve asked for, you’re the best babe, and I’m gonna make it up to you the minute I get you home” he leans in and kisses Mickey fiercely on the lips before pulling back and murmuring lowly as he takes another drag “get ready for that ass whoopin, kid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts: 
> 
> \- I wrote this wine drunk on Valentines Day night! 
> 
> \- Rolling houses since the 6th grade and Mrs. Farmer the bitch gym teacher are both references from Donnie Darko


	2. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian takes Mickey home for the lovin payback he deserves! But he’s got a kinky little surprise for him!

When they get home, Ian leads Mickey straight to the bedroom, past Fiona and Iggy who are sitting on the couch, yelling and laughing at the video game they’re playing. Both boys secretly hope they’ll leave when they start hearing things they don’t want to.

Ian kisses Mickey on the lips as he pushes him back to sit on the bed. Mickey reaches up to pull Ian down with him but the redhead pulls back, grinning. “I got you somethin for Valentine’s Day” he says “oh yeah?” Mickey asks, moving closer on his knees, probably figuring that Ian’s talking about his dick.

“Yeah” Ian says “Don’t freak out on me ok?” Mickey’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as Ian reaches into the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed and pulls out a pair of lacy black thong panties with a little bow above the crotch and a tiny dangling rhinestone.

Mickey looks between Ian and the panties. “What do you expect me to do with these, Firecrotch?” He asks. “I want you to wear em for me” Ian says, kneeling in front of him on the bed and touching his nose to Mickey’s as he reaches back for a handful of him “show me how pretty this nice round ass looks in lace” Mickey looks between Ian and the panties again, then sighs. “Fuck it” he says, grabbing them from Ian’s hand and heading toward the bathroom.

“Where you goin?!” Ian asks and Mickey says “what you thought I’d make it easy for you? Nah, if we’re doing this Gallagher, we’re doing it right” and with that he shuts himself in. Ian strips excitedly, tossing all his clothes on the floor and settling down to wait.

Five minutes later, the bathroom door opens and Mickey comes out, shirt off and barefoot, wearing nothing but his jeans. Ian sits up straight, cock already standing at attention. Mickey smirks at the sight of it “See you’re ready for me” he says seductively. “So ready Baby” Ian tells him as he gets up on his knees “come here”

Mickey takes his time crossing the room, when he reaches the bed he gets on his hands and knees and crawls up to meet Ian, arching his back so his ass pops out and a little bit of lace can be seen over the top of his waistband. Ian gawks as Mickey reaches him, licking up his cock teasingly and sucking just the head before taking it in his mouth and bobbing slowly up and down as he looks up into his eyes.

Ian smiles down at him, running a hand through Mickey’s hair while reaching back with his other hand to give his ass a smack. Mickey grins around him, he sits up to kneel in front of Ian and press his lips against his own. Ian kisses him back heatedly, tongue slipping into his mouth and playing with his own as he grabs two handfuls of Mickey’s backside and squeezes hard. Mickey moans into his mouth, arching into him further so that the tops of his butt cheeks pop out of the jeans.

Ian groans, pulling Mickey tighter against him and placing open mouth kisses down his neck, biting into his collar bone “you’re such a little tease” he murmurs into Mickey’s shoulder as he gropes at the exposed skin. “Should I have a look for myself?” “Mmmm” Mickey hums, nodding as Ian slips the jeans down to his lower thighs, looking over his shoulder and practically drooling at the sight of Mickey’s thick round ass in the tight lacy material.

“Fuckin beautiful baby” Ian tells him, kneading his cheeks with both hands “knew you would be, and you’re all mine, you know how much Daddy loves your big butt” Mickey rocks up against him, pushing back into his massaging fingers and whining. Ian gives one cheek a hard slap and tells him “turn over, gonna eat you up” Mickey moans and flips over in his arms and Ian trails kisses from his shoulder down to the top of his ass, pulling his jeans down and off pushing him down by the hips so his back arches and his ass pops up right into Ian’s face.

“Atta boy, stick it right out” Ian tells him, grabbing him and taking a big bite out of his fleshy cheek, placing kisses and licks in the same spot and trailing them across the panties to the other cheek. Mickey pushes back into him impatiently muttering “Come the fuck on Babe, eat me like you mean it” he gets a sharp swat across his behind for sassing Ian before his lover murmurs “patience, Mikhailo, let Daddy take my time and enjoy how good you taste”

Mickey huffs at him but says nothing so Ian takes the middle strip of thong in his hand and pulls it aside, “Look at you, so pink and pretty” he tells him, rubbing his thumb against his entrance before diving into Mickey tongue first. He pushes the tip into him and swirls it around, burying his whole face in Mickey’s ass and moaning. Mickey cries out and lifts himself higher for Ian, grinding back against his working jaw. Ian uses his whole mouth to suck on him, pushing French kisses into his hole and lapping at him from bottom to top and back down.

Finally Ian pulls off to catch his breath, continuing to run his hands over Mickey, panting at his wet opening which is still spasming and grinding back for him. “That’s my good boy” Ian tells him “fuck yeah slap it on my tongue baby c’mon”. He sticks his tongue out of his mouth, stiffening the muscle into a flat licking motion as Mickey bounces his ass to the same rhythm, slapping himself onto Ian’s tongue just like he asked for.

Ian can barely contain himself, only allowing the movement for a moment before he grabs Mickey again and shoves a finger roughly into him, rubbing at the underside of his solid package with the rest of his fingers through the black lace. “Oh fuck Daddy!” Mickey yells, throwing himself up against Ian so they’re chest to back on their knees. “Oh fuck Ian I’m already close!”

“Me too” Ian whines, pulling him closer to his body and mouthing at his neck and shoulder as he finger fucks him hard, quickly adding a second and making Mickey scream and thrust his hips back harder.

“Fuck me Daddy please!” Mickey yells, pushing back with all his strength. “I got you Honey I got you, Daddy’s got you” Ian groans huskily into Mickey’s neck, pulling the slipping lace aside again and guiding himself into Mickey.

The Redhead sets a brutal pace, his hip bones slapping hard against Mickey’s bouncing cheeks. He holds onto his torso, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises and sliding his hands up every now and then to pinch and tweak at Mickey’s nipples as he continues to kiss and suck at his neck. Mickey whines and whimpers as he pushes back on him, arching even harder against Ian and dropping his head back onto his shoulder in pleasure.

Ian rubs down his chest and stomach as he keeps fucking him hard. He slides his hands down to cup Mickey’s rock hard bulge tightly through the panties. squeezing and rubbing him roughly to their rhythm. Mickey loses it then, grabbing Ian’s neck for support. He drops himself back down to his belly, pulling Ian down to mount him as he pushes his ass up from beneath.

He humps into him mercilessly, hips slamming down on top of Mickey’s as he continues to squeeze his crotch. He licks up a bead of sweat making its way down Mickey’s neck and he cries out “oh god yes Ian give it to me! Give it to me Daddy pound me hard!” “Yeah you like that huh Mick? You like it like that baby boy?” Ian asks. Three more pounds have Mickey turning back and slamming his lips onto Ian’s, muffling a shout as he cums hard, soaking the lace.

Ian sits up quickly behind him. He snaps his hips with all his strength as he slams into Mickey. Using one hand to hold him in place by the upper thigh and the other to bring a hard slapping hand down on his cheek in rhythm, making Mickey whine through his aftershocks.

A fraction of a second before he cums, Ian pulls out, shooting his jizz over Mickey’s lower back and painting the black thong white. He collapses on top of him again, seeking out his lips before dropping his head into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent.

After a moment he rolls over, pulling out in the process and chuckling as he flops over on his back and gives Mickey a pat on his upturned bum. Mickey pants, laughing too and looking down his back at the now messy piece of material between his cheeks. “Where’d you get this thing anyway?” he asks. It’s Ian’s turn to blush as he says “Walmart”

Mickey smirks, eyebrows touching his hairline. “Oh yeah? And you’re callin me trashy?” He says, turning over and sitting onto Ian, beginning to wrestle him playfully. Ian laughs, holding Mickey’s hands out from his body “whose trashy now huh tough guy?” Mickey grunts, pushing back for a moment before he gives up and flops down on Ian’s chest, both of them belly laughing as Ian gives Mickey another pat before rubbing up his back and kissing hair.

Mickey groans aloud “can’t decide if I’m more hungry or sleepy” he says “should we nap or order Chinese?” “Nap first” Ian tells him, smoothing out his sweaty hair “there’s Al’s Beef in the fridge” “sweet peppers?” Mickey asks, lifting his head and Ian nods. “Fuck you’re the best Valentine ever” Mickey says, leaning up to give him a long kiss before laying down again “I’m your valentine?” Ian teases, smirking. “Duh” Mickey says as if it’s obvious “who the fuck else would it be? I better be yours” Ian grins “Of course you are baby, I love you. Happy Valentines Day”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts:
> 
> \- these panties exist and inspired the fic! I own them, and yes they came from Walmart!
> 
> \- Als Beef with sweet peppers came from Fiona and Jimmy Steve in season one!


End file.
